pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
No More
It had been an odd week for me. I ordered a game from Walmart, and was waiting for it to come in. Sadly, it didn't come in before or when school had started, so I was left to go to school before it arrived. That Friday night, I was wondering why it hadn't arrived. Looking out the window, I didn't see any traffic, and my neighbors were already asleep. Not knowing time had slipped from me, it was already 2:30 A.M. I went to bed, and decided in the morning I would go to Walmart and ask them about my item. I finally woke up at 11:30 A.M, and drove to Walmart. I went to the info section, and asked if they'd recently recieved a request to ship Pokémon Y. They said they had no trace of it, and I was... well, confused. I said I'd come back tomorrow if it wasn't there yet. When I arrived, I played my Wii for a bit. About 10 minutes later, I got a knock at my door. I set my controller down, and walked over to the door. I looked through the window. "'USP! It's finally here!" I thought. ''"But wait, why isn't in the mail, or from FedEx, it's from Walmart, right?" ''I then was too excited to be worrying about delivery mix ups, and let him in. I payed him, and he drove off. Anxious to get the game, confusingly in a huge box, I ripped it open. "Yes! It's here!" I had forgotten, I also ordered the Pokémon Y Legendary plushie, Yvetal. Setting it down, I grabbed my 3DS, and popped it open. I grabbed the cartridge, and popped it in. I clicked on the game, and sat in anticipation. I started a new game, and the game was... awesome. I finished it in about 16 hours. I didn't put it down. Once I put it down finally, I went to bed. The next morning, I woke up and played it again. I was going to catch Mewtwo. I went to the cave to catch him, and I wasn't able too... I didn't save, so I was stuck with him gone. When I tried to exit, Mewtwo appeared saying "No More." and it said "Delphox was released!" I was confused... everytime I tried to exit, whether escape rope, or walking out, one of my Pokémon would be released. "Lucario was released!", "Fletchinder was released" and I eventually stopped trying to escape. I turned it off, and before I did, and text box said "Bye- Bye." and my save file was now renamed, "No More." It didn't stop at the game. I went to Walmart and thanked them for finally delivering the package, but they didn't recall shipping anything. "What do you mean? We haven't shipped any packages recently." I looked at them questionably "What? But I got my Pokémon Y package a day ago. "Sorry, but it must have been an anonomys shipper." I paused for a moment. "But you... delivered it... I know you did." I say as my vision begins to fade, and the last thing I see is people running frantically, and a shoe back up and came at me. I woke up in a facility, and I was strapped to a chair. "You have been chosen." said a mans voice. "We are conducting an experiment, to change human beings, into Pokémon, Pokémon that will help us take over the world." He left the room to get his assistant, and I was so skinny, I slipped out. I jumped out the window, only hearing the screams of him yelling, "I hate you! Come back here!" I changed my address, and had the police go on an investigation. They had yet to find who was doing this, but I hoped they would. The next day, I looked at my window, and the mans body was hung on the side of my house, and written in blood on the window were the words, "No More." The police were never able to identify the man. Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game